


My Star

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Victuri, Vikturi, Yuuri is precious, and oblivious, jealous viktor, viktuuri, whatever the fuck the ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked: Jealous Victor! In Victuri fic please! Can be fluffy or angsty, it's your choice. Thank you!
Victor is the Jealous type.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first of many Viktuuri fics!  
> Not beta'd so sorry for mistakes. I'm so excited for the next episode guys!

“Viktor, look here!” Yuuri called out to the Russian man from the ice. Viktor had been sitting on the bleachers looking over the notes he had made on Yuuri’s last program a week prior. The young man had done excitingly well, minus one fall and a few rough spins. He was learning quickly. Viktor thoroughly enjoyed teaching the young man, a little too much Yuri would say. He couldn’t help it though. Since becoming his coach, no, even before that, Yuuri had suddenly brought a color to his life he had never seen before. He was a gem, a purity. Anyone who watched Yuuri skate could see that. His emotions and effort were raw, un-mastered, but beautiful

“Viktor.” Yuuri called once more, skating across the ice.

“Ah, Yuuri, I don’t think now’s the time for a break do you?” he smiled. 

“I know. It’s just, the spin I was having trouble on, I was somehow able to do it.“

“Fantastic Yuuri!” he gleamed, leaping down from the bleachers to meet his student on the ice. “Of course who’s to say you’re not lying to me, hmm?” he leaned toward him, their noses almost touching.

“L..lying?” Yuuri stuttered, blushing slightly at the sudden closeness.

“That’s right! I didn’t see you do the spin so how am I supposed to know if you’re telling the truth?”

“You didn’t see, usually you watch so closely.” He laughed. “Close enough to catch all my mistakes.”

“I watch for more than mistakes my little piggy.”

“P..please refrain from calling me that.”

“Fine fine.” Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. It was the most he could do for now. He wanted to touch him so much more, longer. He wanted to hold him deeply and tenderly. 

“HEY! It’s Katsuki!” chimed a feminine voice cutting off Viktor’s thoughts. Three girls, roughly the same height and age ran over to them.

Yuuri offered them a smile. “Yes? Do I know you?”

One of the girls grinned. “We attended the same high school! Of course we didn’t talk back then. My name’s Kotori Mikoshiba.” She bowed.

She was cute, Viktor had to admit. Dark black hair and eyes the color of honey. Not to mention her figure.

“I saw you skate last week and just wanted to give my congrats.”

“T..thank you.” Viktor watched the blush the crept upon Yuuri’s cheeks, a wave of jealousy flooding him. He was with Yuuri so much, he didn’t even think of the possibility of Yuuri having flustered reactions to other people. He wanted to believe only he could pull those looks from the skater. It seemed more logical that Yuuri was just a shy awkward man. 

“You look a lot different then back then. You’ve grown up well.” The girl had a soft voice.

“I’m ashamed to admit, I don’t remember a lot of faces from high school. It wasn’t my most pleasant time.” He laughed. “Forgive me for not remembering.”

“No need to be ashamed.” The girl ran her fingers through her hair. Typical flirting, thought Viktor. “I’m ashamed for not being closer to you, of course maybe we could get drinks?“

“Me?” Yuuri gave a confused stare. 

She nodded. “I think it would be nice. We can catch up and…”

Viktor stopped paying attention. He looked to the wide eyed Yuuri. The guy was way too obvious, looking so astounded by the girls offer. His cheeks were tinted red. 

The girl stepped closer. “We can meet tomorrow at-“ 

She was cut off by a snicker from Viktor who grew tired of the conversation. “Hey now, you ladies aren’t trying to steal away my pupil are you?” He cocked his head to the side and smiled flirtatiously. Two could play at that game after all.

The girls went flush. “V..Viktor, it’s him!”

“Hmm? Are you saying you didn’t notice me standing here? That makes me very sad.” He slid his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry ladies, but Yuuri will be very busy the next few days. He must focus! So please support him.” he winked

The girls practically melted before saying their goodbyes and leaving. Yuuri stood locked in place. 

“You must think she’s very cute to have that sort of reaction.” Victor teased, swallowing the harsh jealousy. 

“N..not really.”

Viktor didn’t like that response. He pulled his arm away from his shoulders, dragging his fingers along the nape of his neck. He could feel Yuuri shiver at the sensation. “Are you lying to me again, hmm?”

The younger man leapt back, gliding messily across the ice. “I swear!”

Viktor took to the ice, walking toward him. “Oh really, but your eyes tell a much different story.” He reached out and took one of Yuuri’s gloved hands and pulled him toward him. 

“It wasn’t because of her.” He couldn’t meet Viktor’s intrusive gaze. “It was just…I felt strange. That girl why would she talk to me?”

Viktor gave him a puzzled look. 

“It’s just, to have someone come and talk and flirt with me, when you’re standing right next to me felt strange. I was taken aback because, well, you’re you and I’m just me.

You’re amazing Viktor! Talented, beautiful, and charismatic, and I’m just Yuuri Katsuki. I haven’t made many accomplishments.” He gave a sad smile and Viktor felt his heart practically explode. “To be noticed before someone as grand as you left me pretty shocked.”

Without warning Viktor pulled the smaller man into an embrace. He didn’t care that they were in the public’s view, didn’t care that they caught the eye of every skater who passed them. 

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry.”

“S..sorry?” he muttered. His face was a violent red color by now. 

“I don’t want you to feel like that. To feel like you don’t measure up. To constantly compare yourself to another, it must be painful. I don’t want to be the cause of any pain you have.” He released him from his grasp. “You have so much more worth than you think, Zvezda moya.”

Yuuri smiled but remained silent. 

“If I’m honest, I was just very jealous of those girls.” Viktor added

“You? Why would you-“

“The way you were looking at her, well, the way I thought you were looking at her. I want you to look that way toward only me.”

Yuuri tilted his head to the side. “I don’t understand?”

Viktor laughed. “I’m really the jealous type you know. Now that you’re getting so much attention it will be hard to hold back.” He winked. “I can show you just how beautiful and worthy you really are.”

He cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands before dragging a thumb across his lips. The taller man leaned in brushing his lips against the other man. Not a kiss exactly, just enough for them to touch. 

Yuuri lost the feeling in his legs and stumbled, slipping on the ice and falling onto his butt. Viktor dropped to one knee smiling. “Yuuri, let’s go home together!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://iceprincess-yuri.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Huge thank you to @unabeledpunk on tumblr for the russian help!


End file.
